Caged Bird
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Shingyouji, though he loves Misu Arata with all his heart, gets confused sometimes.


Disclaimer: Takumi-kun belongs to Gotou Shinobu and Ooya Kazumi. The plot is based off the story 'Caged Bird' by Kometa Yonekura in the collective BL manga 'Reversible'.

Trapped, Shingyouji was. Trapped by the warm burst in his chest by Arata-san's words and the flutter in his chest when Arata-san let them kiss. He was trapped, not knowing what to do or if he even wanted to do anything.

He walked up the steps into the Academy with Hayama-san and Toshihisa-san by his side. They were joking about something and Shingyouji couldn't help laughing along with it.

"Shingyouji!" The coldest voice Shingyouji thought he would ever hear. The trio turned around and Arata approached them. He looked down on the freshman and Shinyouji felt himself blush. With a stiff index finger, he raised his tie. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone. "Trying to catch my attention this way?" The tie fell and Arata smirked. "Be sure the disciple masters don't see you." He walked forward into the school.

Toshihisa-san made a show of pouting. "Mou, Shingyouji-kun, Misu-san is always to you, ne?" He looked at Hayama-san for confirmation, who awkwardly shrugged. The pout stayed. "He acts like he doesn't even like you."

Shingyouji frowned and held tighter to his backpack. "It's…okay." He murmured and walked forward.

The whole day, he continuously fiddled with his tie. With the buttons he hadn't buttoned that day because he had been too tired. The shirt that Arata-san had touched.

The day ended quickly in his distracted mind and suddenly, in the hallway, Akaike-kun was standing before him. "Shingyouji-kun, are you going to see Misu now?" Shingyouji blushed and nodded. Akaike-kun gave him a manila folder. "Give this to him, okay?" Shingyouji nodded and took it, turning around and walking at his own pace to the Student Council Room.

He opened the door. Nozomu-san was missing and the room was quiet. Shingyouji bit his lip – maybe Arata-san had gone out and if he was quick enough, he could leave it and he wouldn't be caught.

He moved forward and he saw it. Arata0san's body was spread out across two chairs and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Shingyouji put down the folder and laid down his backpack. This was probably the most peaceful he'd ever seen Arata-san. He fell to his knees to get a closer look. What would the kiss feel like, if he started it? He leaved even closer – their lips barely touched.

A hand was on the back of his head and he was kissing deeply, with Arata-san kissing back. He shoved against the elder and, luckily, Arata-san let him go. His hand covered those slightly puffy lips. "Arata-san…"

Arata sat up, sitting in only one chair. He scratched his head. "How unfair, Shingyouji. Attacking me in my sleep; waking me up like that."

"I wasn't - !" Shingyouji insisted. Arata looked at him and he looked at him and he looked away in embarrassed. "I wasn't…attacking you." He said in a smaller voice.

Arata turned his face to look at him. "Why did you kiss me?

Shingyouji's eyes darted anywhere but Arata. "I don't know…"

Arata smirked. "Come now. There must be some reason." Shingyouji remained silent. "I see. You just couldn't help yourself…" Arata's hand traveled Shingyouji's chin down his neck to the tie – which he began to loosen. "Then you won't mind if I pick up where you left off." At the loosest it could be, Arata yanked it up and pushed their lips together.

Arata-san was buttoning his shirt back together. Shingyouji was just too tired, too embarrassing, and just too too to say anything. "'I don't know'? You're quiet cruel, Shingyouji."

He looked away and breathed in. "I thought…I thought you would get mad if I said I wanted to kiss you." He attempted to remove Arata's hands. "I can do it myself."

Arata wouldn't be budged. "Then let me do it – as a favor." Shingyouji looked up at him with his big eyes. Arata smiled back at him. Shingyouji's flushed skin flushed even more and he bowed his head.

When Arata finished, he raised Shingyouji's head to look him in the eye. "You won't be running away from me anytime soon, will you Shingyouji?"

Shingyouji looked at him with those eyes once more, and how he was just as flustered and flushed as Shingyouji was. This was his Arata-san, his lover. He shook his head. He liked being trapped.


End file.
